


xiuchen drabble

by unopenedgrapejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Studying, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unopenedgrapejuice/pseuds/unopenedgrapejuice
Summary: xiuchen study date and jongdae is sleep deprived





	xiuchen drabble

“Hey do you want to come and study with me? We haven’t seen each other in two weeks, so it can be a study date,” Jongdae said into the phone. He could hear Minseok’s inhale of excitement.  
“I’ll be over in 15.”  
Fifteen minutes later Jongdae’s apartment door swung open and his boyfriend bounced in with a grin on his face. Jongdae looked up from his papers from the couch and threw out his arms. Minseok’s backpack dropped to the ground before he ran and jumped on top of the other, trapping like a cocoon. Jongdae brought his hands up to the other’s hair and he swore he could hear Minseok purr. When the latter leaned in for a kiss, Jongdae allowed him one, two, and a third kiss, but when it came to a forth one, he shoved his hand in between their lips.  
“We have to actually study, Min.” He put on his best apologetic face and tried to avoid looking into his boyfriend’s eyes to see his pleading look. He knew if he dwelled on it too much then he would cave. Jongdae desperately longed to cuddle and kiss for hours but he also had a biology final in two days that needed attention as well. “How bout this. We can catch up after we study, does that sound good?”  
Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s hand and fitted it together with his own. “Mmm okay,” he said reluctantly with a pout. He squinted his eyes at Jongdae’s face for a moment.  
“Have you been sleeping well? You’ve got some bags under your eyes.”  
“Uh, well I’ve been pulling a few all-nighters, so-”  
Minseok kissed his forehead. “You know how much I don’t like you doing that, Dae. Rest, is what you need, not studying.”  
“I’m functioning aren’t I? I’ll be fine.” Jongdae tried to assure him with a smile but the other could clearly see the boy was tired. Now that he knew this, he could hear the drowsiness in his words and the sluggishness of his movements. Jongdae scooted a little ways away so that they weren’t on top of each other, and  
handed Minseok his biology flash cards.  
“What is a polar molecule?”  
“A molecule with one side being positively charged and the other being negatively charged.”  
“Mhmm. What are proteins made out of?”  
“Umm amino acids.”  
Minseok asked a few more questions, all to which Jongdae answered with perfect accuracy. Minseok suddenly fell sideways straight into Jongdae’s lap so that his head was on the other’s chest. He looked up at him with innocent eyes.  
“You already know all the material,” he whined and nuzzled in nose into his boyfriend’s shirt. “Why can’t we cuddle first? You need sleep and it's getting late.”  
“Monster drinks have kept me alive, bud.” Jongdae gestured to the coffee table where a pyramid of cans stood. “Speaking of which I should drink another one just about now.”  
“Jesus Christ Jongdae!” The said man grabbed his biology folder and tried to shimmy off the couch but a certain someone was keeping him still.  
All hope was lost when Minseok’s hands slid under his shirt to lightly scratch his back. Jongdae froze and shuddered, his body growing weak. Minseok knew having his back scratched was his vice, how dare he use it against him.  
Jongdae was now soft putty in the hands of his boyfriend. His biology papers fell to the ground as he closed his eyes and hummed in bliss. Minseok even got that one spot on his lower back that always bugged him, sending warm fuzzies through his veins. After a while, the scratching turned into soothing rubs and Jongdae’s head was on the armrest of the couch, mouth wide open. Meanwhile Minseok was smiling against his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> literally what is this im sorry. again, i hope you liked it even just a lil bit and comments are literally so appreciated pLease leave a comment or something i love ya'll have a great rest of your day <333


End file.
